How Dare You?
by Unto Eternal
Summary: As Obito prepares to make a perfect reality, his reason is reanimated alongside his Sensei just to bring him down. Retelling AU. ONESHOT.


How Dare You?

Summary: As Obito prepares to make a perfect reality, his reason is reanimated alongside his Sensei just to bring him down. Retelling AU. OOC. ONESHOT.

This has been something on my mind for a while now, and while Obito is my favourite character- making ObiRin my favourite ship- I wanted to write this angsty story which some may disagree with, however I may write something longer than a one-shot soon using this pairing where Rin survives as there are very few good or lengthy ones on the site. I'm not quite happy with the ending as I couldn't decide how I wanted it to end but if you have any ideas please message me and I could potentially add them.

Anyway please enjoy!

~UE

* * *

She was just thirteen when she witnessed his death. The bubbly ball of light in her life, stolen away on a simple mission. Destroy the Kannabi Bridge which would turn the tide of the Third Great Ninja War. That was what they had been sent to do, but like a nightmare, it had turned out so incredibly bad. She had been stupidly captured by Iwa-nin forcing her team to turn away from their original mission and come and save her. Kakashi had filled her in on the details of what had happened while she was unconscious. They were overwhelmed by the opposing forces and had only survived by him unlocking his clan's bloodline which the two boys expertly used in tandem with teamwork to fight them back.

It was all going so well until it wasn't…

They found her shortly after in the damp cave. The two boys she had come to love so dearly released her from the genjutsu that was plaguing her mind and they all made to leave. That was when she heard it. The irate, yell from the remaining Iwagakure Shinobi they had failed to finish off.

"Earth Release: Rock Dislodging Destruction!"

Her hopes came crashing down around her like a waterfall succumbing to the inevitable pull of gravity. The roof of the cave she had been placed in began to collapse above them. She learned later on that this was Iwa-nin's speciality: they would lure groups into caves and collapse them.

Dislodged boulders of all shapes and sizes hit the ground harshly throwing up clouds of gravel and dust obscuring their view towards the mouth of the tunnel. They could've all gotten out.

But Murphy's Law dictated that anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.

A boulder in perhaps the worst place at the worst time lost its equilibrium and tumbled down on top of Kakashi. She thought that would be the end of their Jonin prodigy, but fate, the cruel mistress it was, had other plans. The happy-go-lucky boy she had said she would forever watch over, knocked the silver-haired ninja into the clear and took the impact himself. A selfless act she, still to this day, couldn't understand. The remaining rocks falling around them slowed but became irrelevant to her as she ran towards the now crushed boy and held on to his hand so tightly she stopped breathing. His once smiling face and half of his body had been consumed by the rock and she could only see his left side and the trickles of blood flowing from his mouth and down his face. The power of the Sharingan he had been so proud of unlocking had been instantaneously halved and he struggled to breathe whilst he held onto her.

Rin had never sobbed so much in her life.

After telling Kakashi he was a great Jonin and giving him his remaining eye, leaving him bereft of his sight, he acknowledged his rapidly approaching death. It was at this moment she realised the rocks above them were starting to fall again and fill up the small amount of space around them. Kakashi had gone to deal with the final Iwa-nin she had come to despise while she wept over his body.

The time she had left with the boy elapsed and he told Kakashi to take her away before reinforcements came to finish them off.

She took Kakashi's hand and it was the most painful thing she had ever had to do. Leaving her teammate that she loved so much while he was left to die alone in a cold cave. As she was hoisted up she watched in horror as the remaining rocks fell onto him and left just the left side of his face visible.

"OBITO!"

"I promised Obito I'd look after you…

I'll protect you with my life."

That had been the two boys promise to each other. She felt useless. Like it was her fault it had happened. She had lived and he had died.

Life wasn't fair.

* * *

She soon fell into a depressive state. Closed herself off from her friends and family. Blamed herself. Kakashi did the same. How could they not? She stopped eating, as her stomach couldn't handle it, and wept regularly in her bed. She'd even contemplated suicide just to see him again but she knew he wouldn't want that and it would put even more stress on Kakashi.

At the cave, after Minato-sensei had eventually shown up, her remaining teammate had called himself scum for wanting to come back to her after their mission was done and revealed to her that it was Obito who was the one who had insisted they go back for her and who had loved her ever since she had given him his ninja gear and signed him up for the academy after he showed up late. She supposed she had always known deep down but hearing it being said out to her made her hate herself even more.

She wished for more time with him. Even just a day. Hell even an hour, just to tell him she felt the same way. But she couldn't and that was the cursed cycle of life and death.

His funeral had been a few weeks later. The excavation team had tried and failed to find or retrieve his body so they surrounded an empty grave with a generous headstone displaying his name.

'Here lies Obito Uchiha,

Victim of The Third Ninja War,

Hero of The Hidden Leaf'

A hero. That was a good touch she had thought. It was the most accurate description she had ever heard.

Hundreds attended the funeral. The Uchiha clan, the Hokage, their academy year, civilians, and even the elderly he had spent so much time helping. It was nice and it helped her recover herself slightly.

She had still cried when people approached the headstone and placed a personal gift, or flowers next to it. She had placed the red bracelet he had given her on her birthday one time.

Over time she got better at going outside and talking to people. Mostly Obito's grandmother who was just as lost as she at having outlived her own son and now a grandson. She had shown up at her home one day and once invited in, cried together to fight through the pain. They kept meeting almost every day and confided in each other. That combined with seeing her friends, talking with Kakashi, and going on small missions, eventually pulled her out of her depression and she began to look towards her future. She figured that Obito would want her to live her life to the fullest so she tried to do just that.

Two years later, at fifteen, she had finally cleansed her mind of dark thoughts that told her awful things and for the first time in ages her life was looking up. She had been given a solo mission to collect medicinal herbs that Konoha hospital could use to treat its wounded as it was running low. She jumped at the opportunity and left the very next day towards the south of the Elemental Nations where she was required to go.

Fate must have decided to single her out again that day as she was swiftly kidnapped by Ninja from the Hidden Mist. The sheer probability that Ninja from the Country of Water had made it to the mainland at her exact location was astronomical and she couldn't help but think someone or something was pulling the strings of her life, however, she didn't dwell on that for long as she realised she was being taken East. She had thought they would take her back to Kirigakure to interrogate her but they found it adequate to dump her in a cave and isolate her for days in an attempt to break her.

Caves. It had to be a cave. Most definitely the foulest places she had ever been.

Despite their brutal treatment of her, the memory and her love for Obito and her Village didn't allow her to give up any information which she found some solace in. She kept herself distracted by wondering what they would all be currently doing if Obito were alive. Would Obito finally have confessed his love for her? Would Kakashi be an unbroken role-model for academy children? Would they still go out on missions together? She didn't know, but one thing she did was that no matter what, they would be laughing and enjoying each other's company and perhaps even one day she would have gotten married and had children with brown hair and explosive, lovable attitudes.

One day, however, she had woken up unbound and unguarded. It was odd and too good to be true but she ran anyway. She ran for her life.

Her stomach and head hurt chronically like she had just had brain surgery and her intestines had been jumbled about inside her but she thought nothing of it. At least not until she had found Kakashi and ended up surrounded by Kiri-nin and Anbu. Kakashi did his best to fight them off but it was easily thirty to one as she was no help with the pain she was in.

Eventually, she put the puzzle together and realised they had sealed their tailed beast inside of her with an incomplete curse tag designed to break out of her on arrival at her home, condemning Konoha to a surprise attack much to Kirigakure's delight. They had purposely let her run away and had followed closely behind her under the guise of chasing her in order to force a retreat towards the Hidden Leaf.

"Kakashi you can't let me reach the village, you have to kill me in order to protect everyone! They- "

"-What are you talking about? Absolutely not! I made a promise to Obito to protect you by any means necessary! We'll be fine. Sensei will be here soon and he can teleport you back to the Village."

She had fallen to her knees shaking her head in despair. She didn't know what to do.

'Obito! Give me strength!'

Then it clicked in her head. The sound of a thousand chirping birds pierced her ears and with a quick boost of speed, pierced her own heart as well.

Memories came flashing before her eyes.

The time she and Obito had been just five, playing with no care in the world.

The time Obito's grandmother had asked if she was his girlfriend and said she expected great grandchildren one day.

The day she met Kakashi and fell in love with him.

The day they all became Chunin.

The day Obito was lost forever and she fell in love with him.

"R-Rin… why w-would you…?" Kakashi's broken voice spoke. She opened her eyes, feeling her warm blood come up from her throat and saw his arm impaled within her chest.

She smiled at him, saying his name with her dying breath before collapsing onto the hard ground like the cursed rock from Obito's tomb.

The last thing she remembered was believing she would be seeing Obito very soon.

However, fate had one last trick to play on her.

She opened her heavy eyelids and came face to face with Orochimaru.

"THE PREVIOUS HOKAGE!" he bellowed

* * *

Chakra. The room she stood in was so potent in chakra even she, a non-sensory type ninja could feel it. Like actually feel it licking at her cold skin as if it was looking for a way inside her body. But as subdued as she was by the unimaginable amount of chakra, it didn't overshadow the people currently beside and in front of her. All three Hokage and Minato-sensei were standing next to her, eyes blinking rapidly as if they were just waking up from an interrupted slumber.

The First Hokage, Hashirama- hailed as the God of Shinobi- stood on her far right. He wore typical Senju armour dyed in a deep red while his long, dark brown hair fell just below his shoulders. He looked somewhat regal in how he held himself.

The Second Hokage, Tobirama- Hashirama's eldest brother- stood next to him wearing similar clothing but instead was dyed blue with a white fluffy hood as a collar. His eyes were a piercing red however and he looked beyond angry.

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen- the Hokage she had lived alongside- stood beside him wearing a skin-tight black suit with armour padding, and an armoured helmet which connected with his Leaf forehead protector. He looked the most unconfused.

Minato sensei stood in between the Third Hokage and herself watching the Hokage's supposedly wake up. He wore his usual Leaf Jonin flak jacket but covered it with a long flowing cloak which had the words 'Fourth Hokage' emblazoned on the back. Rin would've smiled if it wasn't for the situation they were in. So he achieved his dream, after all, she thought to herself. Obito would've been so jealous.

In front of her were four shinobi, standing menacingly around a single onyx eyed boy slightly older than herself. She only just recognised Orochimaru but failed to put a name to face with the others. One was a bulky ginger who seemed fairly confident, while the other was a blue/white haired individual standing just behind the dark-haired boy as if he was frightened. She couldn't quite blame him as if she was in the same situation left staring at the Hokage she would be cowering.

"What's going on?" the first Hokage questioned first.

"I'd like to know too," his brother affirmed.

"I suspect what's going on is he undid the reaper death seal that bound us and then used the reanimation jutsu to bring us here. What I'd like to know is how you can still perform ninjutsu after I took your arms, Orochimaru," the third demanded angrily.

"No way! You solved how to undo that jutsu, Mr Orochimaru?" Minato asked in a sort of childish tone.

"Well Lord Fourth," Orochimaru hissed, living up to his snake persona, "You underestimate me. It was originally a sealing jutsu of the Uzumaki clan. I researched it extensively."

"Well Lord First," Minato said, "It appears we have been recalled to the world of the living."

"Hmmm," Hashirama thought out loud, "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, uh, the Fourth Hokage, Sir."

"Huh, the Fourth Hokage! So the village has remained stable then?"

"I'm not actually sure. You see I died and was sealed away much earlier than the Third was."

"So who is the Fifth then?"

"Your Granddaughter, Princess Tsunade," Orochimaru cut in. This was news to Rin as well.

Suddenly, the God of Shinobi dropped his head and shoulders in a kind of defeated way which looked anything but God-like. So even shinobi hailed as gods were simply human beings, Rin wondered. Looking at the dumb face of the white-haired boy next to Orochimaru, Rin wondered whether he was thinking something similar.

"Is the Village OK?"

"Is there reason to worry?"

"She was my first Grandchild," Hashirama explained rubbing he back of his neck in embarrassment, "I spoiled her rotten you see. She even picked up my gambling habit."

"The village is fine, for now," Orochimaru jumped in, "But it depends on what Sasuke here has to ask."

"The Girl," the boy whose name was supposedly Sasuke stated boredly.

"Hmm?"

"Why have you reanimated her?" he asked pointing directly at her.

Rin felt all eyes turn to her asking a similar question. The only one seemingly calm was the caster himself.

"Ah yes, you see we might need her depending on how this turns out. She is a skilled healer and possesses small amounts of the Three-Tailed Beast inside her to boot," Orochimaru replied, lying out of his teeth, although it wasn't questioned further. Orochimaru had been an integral part of the Akatsuki and with help from Kabuto had determined who the man behind the mask really was. If they wanted to stop this war, Rin Nohara, he theorised, would be incredibly useful to them.

He grinned widely as if only he knew what the joke was.

"Whatever," Sasuke dismissed it.

"Rin!" Minato cried. Her sensei looked to be on the verge of tears and probably would be if it weren't for him being in a dead body. "I'm so sorry!" He scooped her up in a hug and for the first time smiled. She wasn't one to hold grudges. Not that she could ever blame her Sensei anyway.

She hugged him back, "It's fine, Sensei. It wasn't your fault you were away at the time."

"You know the girl?" Tobirama asked in his baritone voice.

Minato put her down resting his palm on her head. "Indeed," he said, "I trained her when I was an instructor. Unfortunately, I was dealing with the Raikage and Kumo ninjas when she was captured."

"I'm very sorry, Lord Fourth. And to you too… Rin was it?" Hashirama said. He seemed genuinely nice. She nodded at him for getting her name correct.

"Sorry to break up the reunion but Sasuke here wants to ask a question," Orochimaru said again.

They all turned towards the boy who currently had his eyes closed and was walking forward.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I want to ask the Hokage some things," he revealed, opening up his eyes to reveal the same blood red Sharingan that Obito had possessed.

"Uchiha," Tobirama almost spat, "No wonder you're with scoundrels like them."

"Tobirama, enough!" his brother scolded, although Tobirama didn't seem too sorry.

"Third," Sasuke spoke again, seemingly unaffected by the slander of his clan's name, "Why did you make Itachi do it?"

* * *

An irrefutably loud roar reverberated across the whole battlefield of the shinobi alliance as the Ten-tails husk broke the ground beneath it. Rocks rained down on everyone present and Naruto steeled his resolve. Seven of the Nine eyes the statue had were open but that fact didn't last for long as it threw chakra from Kurama and Octo-pops into its mouth and proceeded to open the final two eyes.

"I would have preferred resurrecting it in a completed state but… Watch closely and feel it through your skin, THE RETURN OF THE TEN TAILS AND THE BEGINNING OF THE END!"

The sickening proclamation came from the man masquerading as Madara Uchiha. The man who had started the Fourth Great Ninja War. The man who Naruto, Kakashi, Guy, and Bee were currently trying to kill- or at least scratch. So far they hadn't even been able to touch him unless he allowed it. Naruto couldn't get his head around how one man could wish and follow through with so much hate and destruction. Whoever he was, once Naruto had ripped that damned mask off his face, he was going to pay for what he had done.

The man wore purple robes which split open at the leg which was hugged tightly by a white sash around his waist. Underneath that he sported usual shinobi grey trousers and shinobi sandals. However, it was the white and black, Sharingan-esque mask that was the most daunting thing about the man. A masks ability was to hide the wearer from peeking eyes and it had served its function well. No one had ever seen the man's face even back when he wore his orange spiral-like mask. Though while the orange mask only bore one eye hole, this new, tougher one had two. One for each eye to mock everyone who looked upon them.

As frustrating as the eyes were, they were not just any old eyes. They were two of the most powerful, revered Dojutsu to ever exist in the shinobi world.

The Sharingan. The ultimate weapon of the Uchiha clan which stared into whoever's soul it looked at. Capable of copying any ninjutsu and casting such powerful genjutsu it could subdue a Kage level opponent. Naruto also believed the man possibly had the Mangekyou Sharingan as Sasuke did making him even more dangerous.

However, the Sharingan paled in comparison to the eye in the man's left socket. The Rinnegan was clearly visible to everyone on the battlefield, slowly knocking down their motivation to fight and who could blame them really? The Rinnegan, Jiraiya had told him, was exalted as the greatest among all Dojutsu, said that in times of disorder, one who wields it is sent down from the heavens to become either a God of peace or a God of destruction. Naruto knew the latter suited this man perfectly. How he was in possession of such an eye escaped him, but he held his nerve and tried to avoid staring into the purple, ripple pattern which made Sharingan users seem normal.

Naruto consulted with Kurama hesitantly and quickly came up with a plan. Entering Sage mode and his Nine-Tailed form, Naruto instantly began working on a Bijju bomb and condensed it into his palm making it stronger than any Rasengan he had ever made.

He sprinted towards the man intent on smashing his mask to pieces so he could look at the face of him, "Supermini tailed beast bomb!" Naruto thrust the ball at the fake Madara and smirked before it was swept off of his face when his extended arm passed straight through the man's chest and exploded nowhere near them. Madara then ran forward with his huge, white gunbai, continuing to pass all the way up Naruto's arm until he reached his head. Luckily Guy had already thought about the consequences and swung his nun-chucks at Madara's own head effectively making him completely pass through the both of them.

Guy continued his onslaught with his weapon allowing Naruto a breather. Bushier Brow Sensei chased him up several falling pieces of the earth but every attack fell right through the man's body until he ended up catching the opposite side of one of the nun-chucks. Naruto guessed that would've been it for Guy if he hadn't of kicked his second weapon through the man's head allowing him to jump free.

"How annoying," the man said passively, "You three are becoming a burden."

Naruto grinned at the fact they were finally getting to the man and leapt towards him. Fake Madara slipped through the floor and came up beneath him several meters away from his original position, his hand reaching for his head again. Naruto swiftly leapt backwards towards the rocks but was followed by the man as if it was a game of cat and mouse. Naruto didn't like the idea of being the mouse.

He landed, not-so-graciously, on a suspended boulder in the sky but the gunbai he had lost track of smashed into his side, the chains wrapping around his body as he was pulled towards Madara. The man's arm was outstretched yet again and Naruto readied himself for the blow.

The sound of chirping lightning brought him back into the mix as Kakashi sensei's kunai drenched in a thick blue, white lightning split a large boulder to his left and found its way to the man's mask. Not so surprisingly it passed through his head but Naruto wasn't out of the water just yet. The masked man kicked the kunai towards him and just as it was about to hit Naruto it disappeared into thin air courtesy of Kakashi. Naruto slipped through the man's intangible form and landed in the middle of their small group.

The masked man stopped a few short leaps from them and slowly turned around to face them.

'CRACK'

Just as their hope was dwindling, they spotted the small, but desperately needed gash across the menacing mask's face inflicted by Kakashi's lightning coated kunai. Simultaneously, Naruto sensed, using nature chakra, the other half of Kurama which was supposedly sealed inside of his Dad.

'So he was coming to help them as well?' Naruto thought to himself with a grin.

* * *

The Third Hokage had explained to Sasuke about his brother and the Uchiha Clan. This had shocked her to the core simply because it was Obito's family that had been 'massacred'. Lord Third had said Itachi Uchiha (Sasuke's brother) had killed everyone in his own clan including his parents, taken the blame, stopped a coup de ta from destroying the village, and went on to join a band of international S class criminals to spy on them and feed the village information. To Rin, he sounded noble, like a hero of the Leaf, which everyone seemed to agree with. A hero similar to her own Obito.

After that Orochimaru had threatened to use all of his reanimations to destroy the Leaf which they currently reside in. Tobirama, as expected, hadn't taken the news lightly and had expended so much of his chakra it was visible to the naked eye and drew cracks within every wall of the tomb they were in. After that Hashirama had stepped in elevating his own chakra levels far above his brothers which made everyone in the room visibly shiver.

Sasuke had posed a question to the Senju God about the village and its relation to the Uchiha and Senju respectively. He had warned that however his question was answered would result in the fate of the village so of course, wasting no time, Hashirama had childishly sat down cross-legged and told the story of how the Village Hidden in the Leaves had come to be as well as the warring clan era.

Once Sasuke had heard the tale and proclaimed he would protect the Village, uphold the Uchiha and his brother's name, and become Hokage, the atmosphere was less tense and Rin had a question.

"Mr Orochimaru, you mentioned something about me being a medic ninja but didn't tell me why that was needed. Did you revive me and the previous Hokage just to talk?"

"Sharp girl," Tobirama nodded, "Why did you need us all? Surely you could have been done with the First and Third?"

The sound of Orochimaru's creepy laugh filled the room and he sighed heavily. "I suppose I should let them all in on it now, hmm Sasuke?"

The said boy brushed him off and turned to walk towards the steps behind him.

"Madara Uchiha has been reanimated and a second unknown Uchiha is currently waging war against the shinobi alliance so that they can revive the Juubi and place everyone in the Infinite Tsukuyomi."

Silence.

"Argh always conflict no matter what era," Hashirama filled the silence, smacking his palm against his face in frustration.

"I definitely do sense some powerful chakra," Tobirama stated, looking towards his right, "It seems to be the truth, I do sense Madara's chakra."

"Then we ought to head right to the battlefield," Hiruzen decreed.

"Tobirama lets head out of here," The First said.

"I would, but I am still bound by the reanimation jutsu caster."

"Orochimaru was it? Will you let us head to the battlefield?"

"Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked.

Sasuke stalked up the stone stairs towards the light and spoke softly, "Bring them, I'm heading to Naruto so I can bring down Madara."

Orochimaru smiled and undid his binding of the Four Hokage and the Nohara girl. The Hokage's were quick to flash step out of the tomb and through his jutsu he could tell they were headed towards the war.

"Well then Rin Nohara, come with me. You are needed on the front lines," he hissed, smiling.

"Why?" she cried, "What good can I do against shinobi like that?"

"Don't worry, all will be revealed once we get there," he replied, stalking off, "I believe your old friend Kakashi Hatake is on the front lines as we speak. Shall we go and visit him?"

Rin's heart leapt ten feet in her chest as she the name of her former team member.

She heard Orochimaru's low chuckle. Despite not wanting to get anywhere near the fighting, the pull from the reanimation jutsu combined with her wish to see Kakashi after what seemed like upwards of ten years, willed her to put one foot in front of the other and saunter after the snake sannin.

Perhaps fate wouldn't be as cruel as usual and allow the shinobi world to survive this war.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake watched as Sasuke, his student, and the previous four Hokage hit the ground so loud it rivalled the Ten-Tails footsteps, but as dumbstruck as he was by the extra manpower he wasn't mentally or physically prepared for who climbed off of Minato-sensei's back. His teacher, who had been dead for 16 years, slowly let down the girl who he had failed to protect.

Emotions flooded through him like a shot to the head.

Happiness.

Relief.

Sadness.

Anger.

Shame…

Silently trusting Naruto to take care of the masked man, Kakashi sunk to his knees and stared wide-eyed at Rin Nohara. From the subtle cracks on her face, he could tell she had been reanimated and considering they weren't attacking them it was most likely Orochimaru, not Kabuto. He felt angry at her being disturbed past her death but wanted so desperately to ask her why.

From across the stretch of land, they caught each other's eye and without thinking Rin immediately smiled so brightly he could swear he wasn't even at war. How could she forgive him so easily?

She ran to him with Minato in tow while the others joined up with his Sensei's son to distract the Ten-Tails and fight the Rinnegan wielder.

Within seconds she crashed into his chest with what would resemble a sob if she had been alive.

"Kakashi you're so tall!" she giggled through her almost tears, "Look at you so grown up."

He felt himself smile at her antics and replied, "It's been 16 years, Rin, of course, I'm old now."

She lightly punched his shoulder as he memorised her every feature with his late friends Sharingan.

"I have to know. Why did you throw yourself in front of me all those years ago?" he choked out eventually.

"They never told you?"

"The tailed beast, I know," he replied on the verge of being overwhelmed, "but wasn't there another way to stop the attack and uphold Obito's promise?"

She hugged him again and shook her head lightly, "I had to think quicker than I ever had. There was no other way, Kakashi."

"I'm sorry," he said finally.

"It was never your fault," she laid a hand on his shoulder, "Now let us just be together again with our Sensei while they take down this man".

He nodded, resolved.

He looked over at Minato for the first time and they both exchanged a second nod as if respecting each other's choices in life.

"Good to see you, Kakashi," he smiled.

"Sa-" Kakashi was abruptly it off by the crash of another Shinobi landing on the battlefield. Inwardly he hoped it was more backup but when he looked he realised their job had just gotten much harder.

'Now that's more like a Madara,' he thought depressed.

The man in question wore dark red armour similar to the first two Hokages on top of a burgundy, purple typical Uchiha shirt. His long shaggy hair flowed down his back and over his right eye which unfortunately for them both housed Rinnegan.

The once team stood up and fell into line with Naruto and the others on the front line as the two assailants conversed.

* * *

Minato, despite being overjoyed with meeting his student in the future and feeling very proud, knew this wasn't the time to catch up as he stared at the two Uchiha standing on top of the Juubi. The sheer power radiating off of the two was off the scale and he wondered not for the first time why Rin had been revived.

Around him, his Son stood at the forefront of the army wreathed in golden chakra specific to the Kyuubi and he smiled happily the two had managed to find common ground. The Hokage's were collecting chakra which was visible to everyone as they all glowed in various colours. He realised he should be doing the same.

He fell into a crouched position and turned on his own Nine Tail cloak he had mastered, getting ready to attack and went through his usual battle strategy of feeling his specially created kunai which had been placed carefully around the desert in order to give him a retreat or edge against his opponents.

15.

15?

Why were there 15? He had thrown 10 and his son, the 3rd and Rin and Kakashi had a seal on them from his past life. The final one was, of all places, on the masked Uchiha standing high above him.

Had they met before?

Sure he had fought against a masked man before his death but could it have been the same person?

They both wore a mask and the Sharingan would explain the teleportation and intangibility of the man. Who was he if not Madara Uchiha?

There weren't any Uchiha left right?

Then it hit him.

Brown spiky hair, a Sharingan, another eye bereft if it's original Sharingan, a mask to hide a disfigurement, and most importantly an Uchiha.

Why couldn't they find his body all those years ago?

'Obito… no please.'

He looked over at Kakashi and Rin saddened. Kakashi caught his eye and mouthed 'Obito'. This cemented it in his mind. He nodded back sullenly.

'I'm sorry,' he mouthed back.

Less than a second later he had reappeared behind the masked man and placed a Kunai on his neck artery.

"Is it you?" he asked, angry.

The man- Obito- tilted his head to watch him before closing and opening his Sharingan.

"Sensei." A cold, dead voice.

With a mighty kick, Minato knocked Obito towards the battlefield where his Son used the Nine-Tails to attack. The real Madara turned towards him and laughed.

"You were too late for him then and you're too late now," he mocked with a sly smile.

Minato looked away before teleporting back to the Shinobi Alliance.

"It's him," he said to Kakashi.

Tears filled Kakashi's eyes and he nodded in acceptance, "I failed him."

"Who is he?" Rin asked suddenly, eyeing her teammate oddly.

"It doesn't matter," he dismissed," No one," and joined the fray.

* * *

Tobi, Madara, Obito, whatever name he was using, fended off the next attack before sending out a massive shuriken through Kamui at the insufferable boy.

He breathed out heavily. He had not expected his teacher to be here but fate had always had a way to laugh at him. His identity was now known by Minato and Kakashi judging by the nod they had given each other so the time to reveal his face was fast approaching.

"Why are you doing this!?" Minato shouted across the sea of thousands of useless Shinobi.

He found the man sprinting towards him and soon found himself in a one on one spar with fists. He supposed he could allow it all to phase through him but he was interested in a decent fight before Madara took over.

He didn't want to respond at first but his anger got the better of him.

"You know why," he responded flatly.

"No, I don't," the Yellow Flash replied, "It can't be all her."

His anger spiked suddenly. How dare he question his feelings for her?

"IT IS!" he screamed, letting a black rod find its way out of his palm to impale the man, "You left us! Twice! Children in a war! She was taken from me! Killed by my own best friend! So when power was offered to me to give everyone the perfect existence so that I could once again be with her I took it."

Minato visibly recoiled in shock at his student's rage before looking down in shame. Kakashi landed behind him and began to charge up a Raikiri to pierce his heart. Not yet!

"I'm so sorry."

"Well, it's too late!"

Obito called upon the Rinnegan's power in his right eye feeling the surge of nearly unlimited power hit him. "Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)!"

The resulting blast shot the blond and grey-haired men tens of feet away from him and the recharging period started.

Obito seethed through his mask. It was starting to become a burden and frankly annoying.

Far away from him, Kakashi rose up using his knee for support, "Can you tell her that?"

"…What?" his anger rising again.

The man who he had once sacrificed himself for pointed to his right and landed on a girl with shoulder length brown hair, wide brown eyes, and purple face paint on her cheeks.

It took a while to realise who it was, how could it not, she was dead, but once he did a screech was heard by everyone. All present turned to see him screaming his lungs up at the sky.

"No! No! No! No! No!" he repeated again and again and again.

The girl who had been singled out had a confused look on her face.

"Can you tell Rin that all this destruction is for her?!" Kakashi lashed out once again.

"He isn't…?" Guy said coming to the same realisation.

It isn't her. It isn't her. She's dead. She died by his hand. But she was standing there. A reanimated body. An idea of a joke no doubt in Orochimaru's mind.

It isn't her.

"HOW DARE YOU."

"How dare you use that fake against me!" he screamed.

"My Rin died after your promise to me died with her!"

Rin's eyes widened and he guessed she probably had figured out who he was.

Ripping off his mask he screamed again staring into her soul with his Rinnegan and Mangekyou Sharingan.

"How dare you."

* * *

"My Rin died- "

Rin tuned out the rest of the manic man's sentence as her life and crashing down around her.

Obito.

The boy she loved, who had died protecting them and become a hero, stood in front of her. Alive. Evil. Maddened.

He had survived. Been alive the whole time. Why hadn't he come back to her? To his home? What had changed?

The masked man ripped off his mask and sure enough, there stood Obito.

He was older, obviously. In his thirties, while she was stuck in her teens missing the life she could have had with him. His brown hair was cropped to his head spiky as usual, but what really stood out was the cold calculating expression that had replaced his usual happy-go-lucky goggle look. His crushed side was healed, although not perfectly, and left behind a scar in the pattern of a swirl. His eyes glowed red and purple as he looked at her in disgust. He was handsome. Rin found herself selfishly thinking about what could've been. If she had survived could it have all been different?

"You're not her!" his words ripped through her unbeating heart and she so desperately wanted to lay down and cry.

"O-Obito," she choked out, hiccupping on her sobs. Her breath hitched and she started hyperventilating unable to process what was happening around her.

Kakashi and Minato were at her side seconds later. Madara watched with a sneer on his face and she realised who had gotten to him and removed Obito's body from the cave he had 'died' in.

"It's Okay, Rin," her companion reassured, stroking her back.

"I assume she was brought here to make me question my decision," Obito began, "That Snake, I'll kill him next time he shows his face."

'Kill.'

What had happened to the innocent boy who helped old ladies cross the road? How could he talk about murder so casually?

She caught Kakashi's expression in her peripheral vision and could see he was blaming himself for Obito's fall. It wasn't fair.

The anger she didn't know she had locked away came from deep within her and exploded from her. Three red chakra tails shot out of her tail bone and she stared daringly into Obito's eyes trying to remember the innocent onyx eyes he once possessed.

"What have you done, Obito?!" she shouted.

Obito narrowed his eyes in preparation.

"I don't want this! I never wanted you to become this! I love you more than life itself and you do this in my name."

He faltered.

"What would your family think? Your grandmother? She helped me overcome your death you know and here you are murdering people!"

"The Uchiha weren't as innocent as you think, Rin," Obito finally replied.

"You had a hand to play in it?" Hiruzen asked from behind him.

"Of course," he replied, "Itachi couldn't have massacred the clan all by himself."

"So it was you," the boy, Sasuke, said coldly, "You will die here."

"You did what!?" Rin collapsed again. His Grandmother. Did he… To murder your entire family…

"I gave her a quick death," Obito said to her unspoken question, "She deserved that at least."

She shook her head desperately trying to ignore the nightmare growing around her.

"The Uchiha were planning to overthrow the village and kill everyone in it to regain their former power. Itachi asked me for my help in return for a place in the Akatsuki."

"So that's why," Kakashi whispered next to her.

"Give up this path, Obito," she shouted at the man she loved.

"It's too late, Rin," he replied, "I will create the perfect world where she is back with me again if this is the way to do it then why should I complain."

"Don't…" her voice broke.

"I wish it could have been different. That we could have had a future but you aren't her. She's dead. And I need her back," he finished.

She choked again as he disappeared and reappeared atop the gigantic black Tailed beast leaving her to spiral into self-imposed madness.

She wouldn't watch what happened next.

'Please find the right path, Obito,' she silently said to herself, 'Come back to me.'

**The End**


End file.
